1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an operation method thereof, and particularly to a display device including an adjustable light valve to switch display modes and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The term “transparent display device” generally refers to a transparent display which can be formed to be in a transparent status so that a viewer can see the images of the scene or objects in back of the display device. The transparent display device is commonly placed in front of exhibits in, for example, a display window for presenting the displaying. Various techniques have been developed for the display panel of the transparent display device. Since active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display has advantages such as self-luminance, wide view-angle, short response time, high light-emitting efficiency, low operation voltage, thin panel, flexible panel available, easy processing, and the like and the manufacturing technology is gradually mature, accordingly, technologies relating to transparent display devices using AMOLED display panels have been continuously reported. However, when an image displayed from the transparent display device, it tends to be interfered from images of the scene or objects in back of the display device, such that the transparent display device can not clearly display animations, movies, or pictures. As a result, the usage of the transparent display device is limited.